The Outsider
by Mikaelaplier
Summary: This is my take on the classic, girl is a fan of Zelda, girl gets transported to Skyward Sword. I know. Very original... but I thought it would be fun to write! So This is Rebecca's story. Enjoy? Rated T for mild language. May change to an adventure/romance.
1. Chapter 1

"REBECCA!" My mom's booming voice carried from downstairs, all the way up to my room in the attic (Or loft as I like to call it. Reminds me of Skyloft), breaking me out of my trance. I jumped. I had just finished collecting Nayru's tears in Skyward Sword, so my nerves were on edge. The spirit realms in the original game were scary, but when you're playing Skyward Sword in first person, on a virtual reality system, the spirit realms take fear to a _whole_ new level. For me, it was creepy enough meeting Ghirahim for the first time in the Forest Temple. Let me tell you, it was not pleasant to feel a demon gripping both of your arms from behind, and on top of that, say that he'll beat you within an inch of your life, before hissing in your ear and waving his snake tongue at you.

"Coming!" I yelled back, before running down the stairs to see what my mom wanted. I walked in to the living room where my parents were sitting side by side on the leather loveseat, looking solemn.

"Uh oh this looks like a family meeting," I muttered to myself, "What did I do?" I flopped down on the leather couch opposite them and raised my eyebrows in question. My mom cleared her throat before starting.

"Your dad and I were thinking of going to a music festival." I screwed up my face to make it look even more skeptical than it did before (if that's even possible).

"Okay..." I prompted. When they didn't say anything, I continued. "What does this have to do with me, other that the fact that I'm _obviously_ not invited?"

"Well, if you've forgotten, it's our anniversary tomorrow." My mom reached for my dad's hand.

"Well _congratulations_. Happy anniversary," I commented, rolling my eyes, "I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"Well it lasts for the long weekend, three days," said my dad, "So we're going to camp there."

"We wanted to make sure you were okay to stay here and look after the house until we get back," my mom said.

"I'm sixteen. Do you still not trust me or something? Besides it's not like I would throw a party here or something. You know me. _Straight A's._ Nerd."

"I know, but we worry about you..." Parents. _God._

"I'll be okay you guys. Go do your thing," I said shortly. I pushed myself back up from the couch and walked away, leaving my parents sitting on the loveseat in silence. I stomped back up the pullout stairs to the loft, partly because I was mad about being left out from going to a music festival, and partly because I wanted to get back upstairs to my room. I pulled the stairs up behind me, and jammed them shut with a broom I kept in my room for that very purpose. I picked up my orange tabby cat Midna (who I might add, was not very impressed) and placed her on my bed. She curled up on my pillow and fell asleep instantly. I unplugged my laptop off of the desk sitting in the corner of my room, along with my phone. As I waited for Facebook to load, I checked my phone and saw that II had a new text from my bestie, Robin.

'How's the virtual reality? So jelly,' it read.

'It's pretty cool,' I responded, 'but the nerve gear takes some getting used to.' I instantly got a reply.

'Nerve gear?'

'Ya. There's a bunch of electrode. Like the ones they would use in a laboratory. They stick to your skin so you can feel what your character is feeling. I assume there are also a few built in to the helmet you wear, along with the headphones and screen because you don't have to move to control your character. I don't know exactly how it works,' I replied.

'AHH! So it, like, reads your mind or something?' Robin asked.

'I guess.'

Does the nerve gear hurt? Like, when you get attacked or something?' she questioned.

'Not the way _I_ have it set. You can turn up the strength tho,' I answered. I logged on to my Facebook and scrolled through the newsfeed while waiting for a response. I never got one, and by the time I next looked up at the digital clock beside my bed, it was 1:00 in the morning. Time flies when you spend it scrolling through photos on ZeldaInformer. Good thing it was summer holidays. I yawned and pushed my cat off of my pillow before flopping down and staring at the ceiling. Even though I was tired, I couldn't sleep, so I did what I always did when I had trouble sleeping. I daydreamed. About a more exciting life full of adventure... Maybe even a little romance.

"Ugh, none of this is going to happen Rebecca," I muttered to myself. But that didn't stop me from hoping it did.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapters! By chapter 4 the story should start getting a bit more exciting, which means longer chapters but slower updates... but anyways, enjoy, and feel free to tell me what you think!

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling sore. I was so sleep deprived that I hadn't even changed out of my hoodie from the night before, which was probably the reason for my being sore. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, before rolling out of bed and unlatching the stairs to get out of my room. I jogged down the stairs to the kitchen and walked up to the counter to get a bowl for some chocolate Cheerios, when I noticed a note lying on the counter. I picked it up and started reading.  
'Hi Honey!

Just letting you know that we have already left!  
Trying to beat the traffic.  
See you in a couple days!  
-Love mom and dad'

Gag.

"Jesus, I'm not three," I muttered, "I would have figured it out eventually." For a nerd, I was sure bitchy. Well at least towards my parents. I put the note back and grabbed a bowl from the cupboards above the counter. I walked over to the fridge and stood on my tiptoes to reach the box of Cheerios on top, before sitting down at the table and pouring myself a bowl.

"Crap. Forgot the milk. And a spoon," I noticed. "Oh whatever." I took my bowl and stood up again, walking back up the staircase to my room. I stood surveying my room. It was actually really nice for an attic because we had just finished renovating the house. It was the same size as the master bedroom (or bigger) and had army green walls. Dark, chocolate brown mouldings trimmed the window, my closet and the floor. I had hand painted a tree in the corner of my room, some of the branches overhanging my bed. In another corner of my room laid my desk, whose sole purpose was to hold my laptop, my schoolwork, and whatever other piles of crap I decided to place there. Beside my desk was a newly installed walk in closet with a mirror (a must for any sixteen year old female). Finally, in a third corner, laid my very new, very cool, virtual reality system. The dark hardwood floors underneath it all added to the foresty feel of the room, that is, when they were visible through the piles of clothes that occasionally stacked up on my floor. At the moment, the floor was clear and I enjoyed the view, before settling down on my bed to eat the dry chocolate Cheerios I was still holding in my hand. When I was finished, I got up from my bed to discard my empty bowl on the desk. Since it was rather dark in my room at the moment, I padded over to the window opposite my bed to open up the sheer curtains and let some natural light in. For some reason, I had this aversion to artificial light, especially if it was harsh or yellow. I walked over to the door of my closet to look in the mirror. I looked like hell. Not that it mattered. I didn't plan on going anywhere for, what was it? Three days? I walked over to my desk and grabbed a hairbrush from it's surface. Might as well brush my hair anyways. Having shoulder length hair was a pain. If you missed one day of brushing... _POOF!_ Instantly matted... and when you have matted hair, it's damn hard to brush unless you feel like ripping your hair out. I didn't particularly feel like ripping my hair out the next day, not because of the pain, my scalp was quite used to _that_ , but because my hair was a fairly rare shade of orange that was becoming more and more scarce with every generation that passed. So in other words, I liked to show it off and not have split ends if at all possible. My eyes on the other hand could definitely be more dazzling. They're kind of a weird shade of greyish blue, some days (more like most days) they seemed more grey, some days they seemed more blue. I broke myself out of my thoughts when I realized that I was criticizing myself again, like I often do when looking at my reflection. It's all because of those seemingly perfect, popular girls, or as I liked to call them, the Triple P's. Perfect, popular, plastics. This summer I had a mission. I wanted to blow them away when school started back up again, so I decided to get in the best shape that I possibly could, all while practicing applying makeup seamlessly, and thinking up witty comebacks I could use against them. I was happy to say that when I looked in the mirror, I could see that I was making progress. Except for the extremely pale vampire skin, but I guess that was something that couldn't be changed. Comes with the hair unfortunately. I walked down the stairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth, after placing my hairbrush back on the desk and changing out of my hoodie and in to a royal purple summer dress and a brown stretchy waist belt. When I walked back to my room, I opened my laptop, keeping it in it's perch on my desk. I didn't plan on staying online. I logged on to my Facebook to check for new PM's, and when I found that there wasn't any, I logged out and walked over to my virtual reality system which was currently sitting on my armchair in a bundle of wires. Once I had myself all hooked up, I sat down in the now empty chair, and pressed a button on the side of the helmet to turn it on. The screen lit up in front of my eyes, and displayed the name of only game I had for the system right now. The text, "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Remastered,' was sitting in the middle of the screen with the options, 'Play now?' and, 'Exit,' underneath. I looked towards 'Play,' and nodded my head. That was pretty much all the movement I would need to do, except looking around, which required that I move my head in whatever way I wanted to look. A flash of white filled the screen, before fading to black, quite usual when loading the game. I waited. It seemed to be taking longer than usual, and when about three minutes passed, I was starting to get impatient. Just as I was about to take off the helmet to see what was wrong, another flash of white filled the screen, but this time, when it faded away, it revealed the Happy Mask Salesman. He was grinning evilly at me. "What the hell?" I questioned, confused. "This isn't Majora's Mask _or_ Ocarina of time, so what are _YOU_ doing here?" I was getting creeped out now, but I wanted to see what was going to happen next, like a horror movie, but in first person. Suddenly, a text box appeared underneath the Happy Mask Salesman.

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?'

"Oh Jesus, how did I _not_ predict this?" I exclaimed in horror. I grabbed for my helmet, intending to rip it off, but before I could, a flash of blinding pain seared through my skull and the Salesman disappeared. My hands fell to my sides, and then the world went black.


End file.
